


Family ties ~ Primo incontro, prima impressione

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [19]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousins, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Settemì - Set Famiglia, 06. CuginiUna raccolta di double drabble dedicate ai miei personaggi di Phantasma, soprattutto a quelli cosiddetti "minori", legati dai vari gradi di parentela suggeriti dalla community Settemì.Tenete conto che queste drabble spaziano per tutta la vicenda, da quando Yuto era bambino, per dire, a cose che accadono in Rancori (di Haruka, che vi ricordo essere il sequel di Phantasma).





	

Fuma seguiva suo padre per i corridoi del Palazzo Imperiale: si ritrovò a pensare che, in fondo, non avevano nulla da invidiare a quelli di casa Sakurazuka, ma qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe stato scortese esprimere quest’opinione ad alta voce.  
– Ricordati, Fu-chan – disse suo padre – Comportati bene con Kamui-sama: anche se ha la tua età è pur sempre il figlio dell’Imperatore e non è il caso che tu ti prenda eccessive confidenze.  
– Sì, padre.  
Il primo impatto fu, dovette ammetterlo, piuttosto deludente: Kigai-sama era un uomo alto quanto suo padre, dai modi divertenti ed affascinanti, mentre suo figlio sedeva intimidito al suo fianco, senza neppure alzare lo sguardo; aveva i capelli lunghi, scompigliati, due occhioni enormi ed era così basso che dimostrava almeno due anni in meno dei nove che aveva.  
– Non essere così formale, Fuma-kun – gli disse l’Imperatore, sorridendo – Voglio che tu sia un buon amico per mio figlio; del resto siete cugini, tanta formalità mi sembra fuori luogo, non credi Seishiro-san?  
Il bambino guardò suo padre, che si stringeva nelle spalle poco convinto, e squadrando Kamui si accorse che vedere in lui un cugino, e non l’erede del Figlio del Sole, era decisamente più divertente. Finalmente, guardandolo, gli sfuggì un sorriso amichevole.


End file.
